<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh the Weather Outside by xtremeroswellian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953444">Oh the Weather Outside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian'>xtremeroswellian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smallville, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Humor, Snowball Fights, petty bickering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:56:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When they started their journey, there hadn't been a drop of snow in sight. Two hundred miles later, that wasn't the case as now snow was falling heavily onto the classic car, leaving the inhabitants nerves frayed and tempers hot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Sullivan/Dean Winchester, Ruby &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh the Weather Outside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they started their journey, there hadn't been a drop of snow in sight. Two hundred miles later, that wasn't the case as now snow was falling heavily onto the classic car, leaving the inhabitants nerves frayed and tempers hot. </p><p>Chloe Sullivan sat in the passenger side of the car, staring straight out the windshield, arms folded across her chest. </p><p>Dean Winchester gripped the steering wheel of the car tightly, jaw locked as he concentrated on keeping the car on the road and running. "You were supposed to check the weather." </p><p>"You were supposed to fill the gas tank," she shot back in irritation. </p><p>"You were the one who said we'd be fine." </p><p>She gave him a 'yeah right' look. "Yeah, well you said the next town was only twenty more miles a hundred and eighty miles before now and guess what? I'm not seeing a town." </p><p>"Map boy back there didn't give me the right directions," he growled, jerking his head in Sam's direction. </p><p>"Don't blame Sam." </p><p>"Oh but it's okay to blame me?" </p><p>"You are the one driving." </p><p>"That's not fair," he glared at her. </p><p>"Who said it was?" she retorted, glaring back at him. </p><p>"Then this is as much your fault as it is mine." </p><p>She rolled her eyes. </p><p>"Well it is," he snapped. </p><p>"Whatever, Dean." </p><p>He opened his mouth to retort when he heard the car sputter. "Come on baby, don't do this." </p><p>Her jaw clenched involuntarily as the car slowed to a stop moments later. "Great. This is just perfect." </p><p>"Shut up," he spat, getting out of the car. </p><p>She got out of the car, as well, hands on her hips. "What exactly are you going to, Dean? It's out of gas." </p><p>"I don't know yet, Chloe. You're free to walk your ass to wherever you please though, don't think you have to stick around here on our account," he yelled over the wind. </p><p>She glowered at him. "You would let me walk off alone in a blinding snowstorm." </p><p>"You're not doing me any good just standing there." </p><p>"Fine." She glared at him, then turned and headed up the road. </p><p>Dean watched her go, arms folded. </p><p>Without warning a snowball exploded against his chest. </p><p>He jerked his head to the source of the snowball to find his brother crouched down. "Sam," he glowered, bending down and packing his own snowball. </p><p>"Stop being a jerk." </p><p>"I'm not," he chucked the firmly packed ball at him. </p><p>"Yes, you are," he dodged the snowball quickly and knelt down to make another. </p><p>"Not," he quickly made another and fired. </p><p>A moment later a second snowball caught Sam off guard as it exploded against his right arm. Shocked, he turned to see Chloe standing there. </p><p>Dean raised an eyebrow. "You're here." </p><p>"Obviously." </p><p>"Your aim sucks if you were trying to hit me." </p><p>"I wasn't, actually," she responded, kneeling down to make another snowball. </p><p>He blinked. "Then what the--" </p><p>"If I was aiming at you, it would've looked more like this." She heaved one at him, chuckling when it hit him square in the chest. </p><p>He looked down. "It's on, Sullivan." </p><p>"Bring it on, Winchester." She smirked, then ducked behind his car. </p><p>Bending down, he quickly made two more snowballs and waited for her to reveal herself. </p><p>Sam took the opportunity to throw another snowball at him, laughing out loud as it hit him in the side of the head. </p><p>Dean reacted immediately, letting one of his fly, smirking when it hit his brother square in the face. Chloe popped up just in time, pelting Sam at the same time as Dean did.  He turned his attention to her once she popped up, throwing his remaining snowball in her direction. It smacked her in the shoulder and she sent a glowering look in his direction. </p><p>He merely smirked. </p><p>Chloe raised an eyebrow at him, then stepped around the car. </p><p>"You brought this on yourself." </p><p>"Ditto." Without warning, she tackled him into the snowbank right behind him. </p><p>He landed with a soft 'oomph' and looked up at her, surprised. </p><p>Chloe grinned down at him, green eyes sparkling in amusement. </p><p>"Nice tackle," he murmured. </p><p>Chuckling softly, she nodded a little. "Can't disagree." She lowered her lips down to kiss him. </p><p>His arms wound around her, pulling her closer. </p><p>Smiling against his mouth, she kissed him a bit more, then pulled away, teasing. "Glad I didn't run off down the road?" </p><p>"Yeah," he smiled. "Sorry about that..." </p><p>"Get a room already," a familiar voice complained and Chloe turned to see Ruby standing a few feet away, rolling her eyes. </p><p>Dean glowered. "What the hell are you doing here?" </p><p>"Saving your asses from freezing," she responded, holding up a gas can. </p><p>He rolled his eyes. "Oh look, our hero." </p><p>"Don't forget it," Ruby smirked, heading over to the Impala, and smiling at Sam. </p><p>"One of these days..." </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, you'll exorcise me and send me back to hell like a good little demon." She rolled her eyes. </p><p>"No, I'll just kill you," he replied flatly. </p><p>"Scary," she responded just as flatly. </p><p>Chloe sighed and gave him a look. "Drop it." </p><p>"Fine," he turned back to her. </p><p>She winked at him, then leaned down and kissed him again. </p><p>Mind going blank, he returned the kiss, deepening it. </p><p>Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's ADD, then looked at Ruby. "Thanks." His voice was quiet. </p><p>"No problem," she smiled seductively and poured the gas into the car. </p><p>He managed a small smile. "Don't get frostbite," he called to his brother and Chloe. </p><p>Dean saluted him with one finger, not breaking their kiss. </p><p>"Merry Christmas to you too. Jerk." </p><p>He broke away for a second. "You're welcome, bitch." </p><p>"Ah, Yule, the season of brotherly love," Ruby said with a smirk, opening the back passenger door and climbing into the Impala. </p><p>"Hey, hey," Dean sat up. "Trash does *not* ride in the car." </p><p>"Dude, she just saved us from a five hour walk," Sam pointed out. "Shut up and drive, Dean." He climbed in beside Ruby. </p><p>Dean sighed, looking at Chloe. "Why do I put up with this?" </p><p>"Because he's your brother and she's his...demon." </p><p>He wrinkled his nose. "Nasty." </p><p>She smirked. "Come on. It's cold out here." She rose to her feet, grabbing his hand and tugging. </p><p>"I'll warm you up the proper way when we hit the motel," he stood with her help. </p><p>"Promises, promises." She grinned. </p><p>"Oh trust me," he smirked. "This one I fully intend to keep." </p><p>"Good." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him once more before heading for the passenger side. </p><p>Dean made his way to his own side and climbed in the same time she did. "Okay, point the way." </p><p>"And here we go again," Sam murmured.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>